The Dark Savior
by Misteytiger
Summary: Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Teen Titans, Raven or and other persons related to Teen Titans. The White Tiger (Sara Dunton) is a character of my own creation (though there is a super hero named White Tiger, but she is like Batman only lamer)

NAS 2: The first chapter has nothing to do with Teen Titans but is needed since I am adding a new character.

Chapter 1

Dark, damp and alone. That's how I liked my life. Both my parents died the day that I was born. Dad died on the way to the hospital and mom died while giving birth to me. For a long time I felt like everyone blamed me for their deaths. Every where I turned people looked at me like I was the devil, though I doubt the devil had black and white hair and crystal moonlight blue eyes. I had no friends at school and the teachers really didn't take the time to notice me. So at the age of 14 I ran away from the Catholic Church I grew up in and started working as trash (wo)man for the zoo. My job was easy, if there were trash on the ground, I would pick it up. And for pay, I got free meals, and could sleep in which ever enclosure I wished.

It was not hard to figure out where I belonged. I mean my nick name for the zoo was proof enough. White Tiger woman. All the visitors and staff called me that. Even the little children that never had seem me before would turn to their mothers and ask "Mommy why is that white tiger lady not in the cage with the other tigers?"

I felt at peace with them, the tigers that is. I could tell when one was going to be sick, which ones would be the most likely to have cubs at a certain time of the year. It was almost as if I could read their minds. And I know that they can read mine.

Let me explain. One day at work, I had gotten really angry because everyone and their dog were leaving trash on the ground. Not even joking, one family brought their little Yorkie with them to the zoo. Any way, I got really pissed and the tigers, really more like all the animals, started to act out. They yelled, screamed, and charged at visitors through there enclosures.

It scared the crap out of the visitors, but it really frightened me. Going from pissed to scared, I cleaned the zoo and pushed it to the back of my mind. It wasn't until later that night that I realized that I was hearing voices. I was in my den with the white tigers and Mistey, one of my favorite tigers, and her two three month old cubs came and laid down by my legs. The cubs kept rubbing their heads against my legs and I could have sworn I heard some one say "Why are you so sad Sara? Is life really all that bad? We love you. You are like a big sister to us. Please clam down."

That's when the strangest thing happened. I felt my self grow hair, my teeth started to sharpen, muscle toughened all over my body, my mouth got longer and both my hearing and sight got better. I felt as though I had become a tiger, the pain of it all was worst then any thing that I have ever felt in my life. When I yelled it was a roar. And that's when my boss walked in. The look in his eyes was as if was looking into the eyes of a monster. To him I most likely was a monster. After all I had just changed from human to tiger in front of his eyes.

I tried to talk to him, but all that came out was "roar grr purr roar". That is when he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number I would have thought would have been animal control. Instead he called the friendly neighborhood teen superhero group, the Teen Titans.

That's when I knew that I was in a word of hurt. How were the five superhero teens, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven, going to understand that I was not going to hurt anyone? I wasn't evil. I wasn't like Gizmo, Slade, Mambo Jumbo, or any of the other villains they had fought. I was just, well I don't know what I am, but I know that when they come I am not going to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it's been so long, I got in to a really bad slum, but now I have all the time in the world. Oh and sorry if the "voices" aren't right.  
Chapter 2  
While I waited for the Titans to show up I ran around the zoo like a chicken with my head cut off. Then out of the darkness came a blue sonic blast and some hyper living trash can shouted "YOU'VE BEEN A BAD KITTY NOW SIT!" The blast came from the west and just barely missed my left shoulder. When I turned around to see what it came from, I was staring in five pairs of eyes that meant business.

Taking into consideration that I was indeed a tiger, my eye sight was something to be praised. I could see all five of the Titans in the "V" shaped formation. Robin in his leadership role stood in front hunched down with one hand barely touching the ground. The look on Robins face was that of pure "Ok lets get the job done so no one , but the bad guy gets hurt" .To his right was Starfire floating in the air, most likely to fly after me if I decided to make a run for it. To Robin's left and about a foot behind was Best Boy, the green monster that I now had something in common with. He looked as though he was scared or shocked to see something like me. To his left was the tin can that had fired at me for no good resound. Finally to Starfire right was the night queen herself, the destroyer and then savior of our world, Raven. The only thing that her face gave away was a look of boredom.

"Ah, dudes?! Why hasn't she attacked yet, what is she waiting for?" Beast Boy asked as though he was the one that fired the first round. When no one answered that green freak, I took the chance to run, though I knew with out a shadow of a doubt that I would make it to only the monkey cage, which was about five feet away before one of the teen heroes would quite literally grab me by the tail. If I even had a fraction of hope that was my only chance.

As soon as my feet started to move, in his all demanding cry, I heard Robin give the "Titans Go" order. Green and blue streaks of light were coming at me from both sides. Beast Boy had tuned into a green cheetah and was now blocking me path, Robin was in the air throwing boomer rang at me as though they were going out of style, and I couldn't even tell where Raven had gone.

The whole battle was properly the Teen Titans most boring battle ever. Mostly it went like this, they attacked, I jumped out of the way, their attacks would destroy one of the enclosures, the animals would escape, and I would run in another direction. As I said before I was NOT going to return fire. Not that I had any fire to return, but eh details. About the only "attacking" I was doing was making it where another Titan was in the line of fire that I was in.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a black force field shield type thing covered me. Outside, I could see the Teen Titans stopping and they all looked really confused. Well all but Cyborg, who looked like he was about to jump out of his metal skin. Then next thing that happened made the four titans and me almost fall over. Raven had fazed herself into the shield and looked at me as though she was reading a really good book. Then with out a word to me, she turned to Robin and said, "Robin, this is going to sound insane, but she isn't bad, just confused. Give her some time to calm down, and then we must talk to her. Sara, breath, your going to be fine. Trust me on this."

That got me really pissed and without thinking I started yelling at her, though if I had thought about it, I would have remembered that no one but me, and maybe the green dude, would understand. "TRUST YOU!?" I spit out. "Trust YOU? The fucking tin can fired at me with out tiring to see if I would hurt anyone. Then Robin sends all out to attack even though I was just standing there. Finally, you put me in cage and act as though it's for my own protection. Like hell I am going to trust you. I don't even know you. You could have tried talking before you destroyed my home. Now where am I going to live?" I explained, then to my self "No that's not important right now, even if they didn't destroy the zoo, Tom would not let you stay. Not after what you did. He always said I should learn to control my anger." I set down and tears started to blur my vision.

The sound of someone clearing their throat woke cleared me from the haze of my thoughts. Oh yeah, the Teen Titans were here to save the day as though I really was the new Slade. I tuned back to Raven and the others to be met with a look of total fear and well quite shock. I looked around for the source of the sudden change in behavior when I discovered three things. One that I had changed back to a human during my breakdown, which lead to the realization that they had heard some if not all of what I just said. The third was the most disturbing; I was standing in front of three guys totally naked.

Thanks for reading, and thank you MarHeavenAngel for being my beta. Please leave a review...but if you flame MarHeavenAngel will kill you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The only thing that I could do was to look at them, blush, then turn and run. To my relief, they did not follow but stood there in a haze of utter confusion. I didn't know where I was going to go but I just ran. My human feet felt odd hitting the ground, as though the ground had been covered in oil and it took everything in me not to fall. The sound was all wrong too. Instead of a feather being gently laid on a water bed, the sound was that of a jack hammer cutting through miles of steel. My eyes were nowhere near the clarity that they had been. I could not hear anything but the sound of my thoughts and the sound of my bear feet.

In one strange movement I stopped running and set down at the same time. Then it all hit me with the force of a wee flower being destroyed by a brick that an elephant had run in to. The pain of my loss and the sorrow of the fact that now I had nothing, as far as anyone cared I was nothing sang in to me.

What had happened? I mean I was just minding my own business when I got pissed at some person for doing something. Then the next thing I knew people were screaming and the Teen Titans had attacked. But why? What I ever done to be awarded this hand?

Then as it had happened before, Cyborg's voice broke through my loneliness and reminded that I would be on the run from the heroic five for the rest of my cursed life. Instead of running this time, I stayed to meet my fate. Whatever those kids decided to do they could just as long as nobody else gets hurt.

"Hey. Don't freak out man we just want to talk. Oh and sorry for trying to blow you up." Cyborg forced out of his half skin, half metal mouth. I could almost taste how truly sorry he was.

"Again with the 'We come in peace' junk. Listen, ok so maybe I could have controlled my temper better back there but still. Do you know how hard I have worked to try to live a normal life? Why am I even talking to you guys? What do you want? What more could you take from me besides my life and I know that you wont take that because ya'll are not killers." I stated hearing my eyes roll. "Oh by the way I am not sure I want to talk to a bunch of guys while I am wearing nothing but my birthday suit." I am not one to get emotional, but my voice did crack at the mention of the b-word.

Raven was the next to move. She unhooked the cape from her black/purple bathing suit looking uniform and draped the cape over me. When she wrapped the thing around me, I could smell her breath and her dark sweet smell. She smelled the way I pictured a grandma to, only not as musky. "There now you have no reason NOT to talk." She whispered in my ear. The she gracefully retreated to her spot in the V.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, or even trust" Robin began "but we would like you to become a Titan. We could use someone with you gifts, and according to Raven, they are more then just turning in to a white tiger, though I do have to admit that is pretty cool. I am sure that you need training to control both the transforming and any other gifts that come up, but that should be no problem with …"

Cutting him off at the end, I interjected "Hold on, you want me to forget the last half hour and pretend that we are friends. Just go to that tower and act as though I have lived there all my life. To eat with you and train with you and just ignore the fact that you all tried to kill me. Right! How am do you plan to forget that, to let me in that tower after you destroyed the only home I have ever known?"

"Because Sarah, you have no where else to go." Robin said with pain as he looked in caring eyes. "No one is asking for total forgiveness, no one hopes that you simply forgive and forget. We are going to work for all that. But what other choice do you have?"

Tears filled my eyes. Was I truly so hopeless as to take room and board from the very people who put me in the position to be needing said room and board? How could I ever trust them, for that matter, how could they ever trust me? I did say such mean things. And as dear old Robin pointed out, what option did I have? Looking down I muttered the word that would forever change my life "Fine".

Thanks again MarHeavenAngel for being my beta. Please review…flamers will be burned!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This chapter is a little long, but since the others were so short, I think its ok.

Chapter 4

After two weeks of training and learning to control my anger and my transformation, the titans finally allowed me to come in their tower. I had been living in the zoo, which they closed down because the wreckage was so bad. The whole time I was so afraid that I was going to get out of control and therefore was going to hurt one of them that I put up a ten foot mental wall between them and me. For that first week if we were starting to have too much fun, I would remember that I was a monster and just leave.

The first time they just let me go, knowing that I was to unstable to try to stop, the second time Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire looked as though they were the ones who were being shunned for being the villain. One day Robin came up to me while I was sitting alone on the edge of the island and just set with me. It was calming, sitting watching the sun set, not talking but both understanding.

"You know" Robin finally said, sounding as though he were talking to himself or the fish that just swum by "You don't have to isolate yourself. We all understand what we have to be careful, but we also know that we all have been there. It took Cy forever to learn how much was too much. Try being a strong football player before being infused with Bionics. Starfire is an alien that is stronger then any other human on this planet, I have often wonder how much she has to hold back just to keep her self from breaking a door when she opens it. And well as for Beast boy, well he has learned to control his power, but he still can't control that big mouth of his."

I set there for a moment before gaining the courage to ask "What about you and Raven, did ya'll have to learn to control anything? You seem to be well rounded, but what about Raven?"

Robin considered this for awhile. "I don't have any powers, I am just a normal person who lives with wonderful people, you included. So I had to learn to control my jealousy. Raven…well she is a horse of a different color. To control her powers, she has to control the part of her that makes us human, her feelings. People who don't know her would say she's cold, we think she is the most controlled of us. To us she is amazing."

Robin took in a deep breath and stood up. Yawing he headed back for the tower. I kept my eyes on the sun, wishing that it would stay to heat up my own cold heart and the cold ground of the zoo that I was going back to. Thinking of the zoo I shivered. Standing up I transformed, having learned at the expense of Starfire's clothes how to transform with out tearing up my cloths, and head to the ocean so I could then run to the zoo. As I put my paw in the water Starfire came flying to me.

"Wait, friend. You must stay for a moment so we may in stow onto you a wondrous gift." She said as she landed on the ground next to me. I turned to the Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven, who had all gathered around me. Cyborg and Beast boy were looking as though it they were children at Christmas who's best friend was about to open his gift and learning what was inside the box along with said friend, because the boy's mother had bought the gift. Raven, as always, looked as though she were being forced to her dead mother's funeral. By the door was Robin, with a smile that I saw father's give their children. It showed pride in his daughter as went from cage to cage wide eyed and full of wonder. I wondered who earned his pride, and what I could do to earn a smile like that, a smile that said "you're mine and I am glad you're happy, my sweet lovely daughter."

Somehow, the five of us made it up to the tower stairs. Starfire held my tail, she was using it as a lead, and I too wondered how hard she had to focus to not rip it off. Cyborg walked behind us as Beast boy ran before us. Raven had teleported to Robin's side and it looked like they were having a conversation that none of the rest of us were ever going to hear. The three Titans that were leading me went to stand beside them then entered the house. On my first day here, Robin had made it clear that I wasn't to enter the house unless he said so.

Not understanding what they were telling me I transformed back and stated that I thought they had something they wanted to give to me. Never getting a gift before, I didn't realize that it was not proper to ask for a gift. However, the five laughed, well four laughed, Raven had a smile on her face for about a spilt second.

"Dude, duh, this is your present. We are taking to your new room" Beast boy said.

"Yeah Misty. You have done so well in your training that we have come to the conclusion to let you stay in the house." Cyborg stated. I liked the guy, but I was unsure of the nick name that he picked out for me saying that Sara was too normal of a name and that my eyes were always a misty blue when I was happy. The name stuck and I felt even farther from my parents then ever before.

"Close your eyes so we may fold the blind around them. It will be my honor to lead you to the room which is now yours so you do not bump into walls." Starfire sang out, holding a blue ribbon. I had to smile at her. She had quickly taken me under her wing, becoming the sister I never had.

"Ok fine, just make sure that Beast Boy doesn't do anything to me either. Oh don't give that 'Who? Me?' look mister! I know what you like to pull." I said while laughing. Then I stopped, remembering that I was an outsider who didn't belong to this family.

Robin rested his hand on my shoulder and whispered "You are meant to be here, your one of us. Stop trying to hide from that. Who you were is dead; we only care about who you are now. And from what I can tell, you are every much a part of this team, this family if you will, as the rest of us. We want you here. Now go before Star jumps out of her skin."

The five of them took me to my room. One we stopped, Starfire took the blind fold off. The door was covered with red velvet. When we were all standing in front of it Cyborg went over to the yellow rope that was tied to it. "BB, drum roll, if you will?" Beast Boy started to tap his knees with his heads, and making taping sounds with his mouth.

Cyborg cleared his throat and with the voice of sports announcer, he bellowed "And now, with out farther ado, which I have no idea what that means, I give to you the room of the newest face on our team." Then he pulled on the rope and stepped back, while nothing happened. He tried two more times before Raven stepped up rolling her eyes. The red certain was engulfed in her black will and fell with a thud to the metal floor beneath.

Ending note: ok, let me just clarify. Sara, now Misty, sees Robin as a father figure and Cyborg as a big brother. She isn't quite sure what Beast Boy is yet. You may have noticed that when Misty speaks the Titans name she says the whole name while the Titans use each others nick name. I have a reason for this I promise.

Ending note 2: Thanks to MarHeavenAngel for once again being my beta. I feel sorry for you love. I know I am a bad speller T-T Oh and thanks for giving me ideas


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Standing there in silence, I felt five pair of eyes on me. I could feel tears starting to form, but I didn't care. I was looking at a silver door, like all the other doors in the tower, so that wasn't that special. On the door however was a silver plated name plaque with my name, well Misty, inscribed on it. I walked up to the door and ran my hand over the plaque, which still had silver shavings coming off it.

"It's so beautiful. I know to some people it may not mean much, but to me, it means a place that I belong. It means that this is permanent." I awed.

"Well in all honesty, the plague is just glued to the door; it can be removed easily, if needed for some reason." Beast Boy jumped in. Some times I really want to punch him, but Cyborg did it for me.

"If she gets this teary eyed over the door, we are in trouble when she looks inside." He said coming over to give me a side ways hug that ended with him leading me through the door. Once inside I figured out that he was also preparing to hold me up when I started to faint. It wasn't really fainting, as more like my legs gave out due to all the weight of the tears that came.

They had painted the room to look like a jungle, figuring that I would like that since of my white tiger side. Some how they made a mini water fall and a pool fit in the right corner near the closet. The bed was one round pillow like that you would give a dog to make a dog bed. The bed was silver and a really shiny blue. It was on a box frame that looked like a rock bed made from smooth rock found near the ocean. In closet were a million pairs of jeans and white cotton shirts that were loss without looking baggy. Over by the window were huge leaves that were formed in to a leaf bed. Cyborg mentioned that it was so I could look at the stars at night if I wanted to.

I had to laugh. They had spent two weeks, maybe less, making this room feel like home to me, when I could be perfectly happy with a bed, dresser, and a lamp. I went over to all of them and hugged each one. I started to hug Raven, but I stopped my self short, giving her an awkward smile. Turning back to the other four I explained my concern that it cost too much, took to much time, etc. ect.

Then giving up I simply thanked them and went around to room in order to get to know it. Everything seemed normal, books, pillows, and what I guessed was a television though I had never really seen one before, I also didn't feel like telling them I don't know how to read. That would only remind them and me that I was not smart and was behind in many areas.

Then I noticed and tell round rock on the center of the bed. Seeing the confusion on my face, Robin explained that was how they communicated if they weren't all at the Tower. The one that I was now holding was mine and that I was going to have to learn how to use it. Now, along with reading, I had added two new areas of training. I didn't know how I was going to learn the latter, but the former was being taught to me now. Push the big button and say the name of the Titan I wanted to get in touch with. To show me, he took out his and called me, I nearly jumped when the thing started to make noise. While it was "ringing" Cyborg showed me how to open it, which was important to calling people too, and that act would answer the call.

I suddenly yawned, though it was only ten at night. Robin said something about being late and leaving me to get some sleep. All five said their good nights and left. To my pleasure, Raven was the last to leave.

"Um, Raven, before you leave can I ask you something?" I called.

"You just did, but yes you may ask me another one, what do you want to know?" She said. I couldn't tell if she was bothered by the fact that I wanted to ask her something, or she was tired like the rest of us.

"Ya'll have put these books in my room, and thank you for thinking about that. It's just; well I don't know how to read so they don't really do me any good. So hoping you could teach me. I don't know if I am a fast learner or not, but please, will you teach me?'

She stood there in my door way thinking it over. The light from my room made her gray skin silver and made her purple hair shine. Her eyes were like blue stones begging to be noticed. Even though I was across the room, I could still smell her breath each time she exhaled. She smelled of the open air, the kind you only get out side of the city, but she had a spicy stink about her that felt like a dark fire.

"Yes. I will teach you, but not until after you first fight. Now get some sleep. Your legs are shaking." She noted. Great she was making me weak at the knees. All I could hope for was that the rumor about her being able to read minds was a lie. Then again, why should it be? Nothing else about her was, except for the fact that she was as ugly as she was mean. But you could say since she was sweet she was drop dead gorgeous. sigh

With out a warning, a bright light and a loud siren came on. Then I heard Robin say "Titans meet in the living room!" even though I could not find his body. Raven just looked at me in way that told me to follow and don't ask questions. When we got to the living room, the back window had turned into a map. On the map over where the zoo used to be was a large black S in a yellow-red circle. In unison, the Titans all spit out the name "Slade" as though it was the most evil word in the world.

Then it hit me. "I thought he died. I mean after Trigon was defeated, I thought he was destroyed! How can he be back?! And he at my home, I mean where it use to be." My words were falling out my mouth. Robin looked at the five of us standing around the semi-circle couch.

"He went into hiding yes, but he is not dead. He is… well killing him is not as easy as one might hope. Misty, you don't have to come since you haven't been trained in fighting yet."

"Thanks for the concern, Robin, but what is a better way for me to learn to be on the field? It's not like everyday that the Titans major rival pops up. Ok that's not true, but you know what I mean. Even if you won't let me fight, at least allow me to sit on the sidelines so I can watch. Really what's the worst that can happen?"

I did want to learn, yes. But more then that I was scared to be alone. To be the only living person in a small closed off area, I started to imagine what creatures in cages felt like. In the end Robin let me go, but when Slade saw us, be ran away like a coward. Boring!

Thank you MarHeavenAngel for editing…and all flamers….WILL DIE!!  
Thank you for reading and please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I tried to make this funny, my beta MarHeavenAngel help with ideas, and some of the view points are my own

A/N I tried to make this funny, my beta MarHeavenAngel help with ideas, and some of the view points are my own.

I do not own any of the movies talked about in the chapter.

WARNING There are spoilers about the movies so if you have not seen the Shinning or the 1st Traveling Pants movie, skip over that part.

Chapter 6

My life had become training, eating, sleeping, fighting with Robin about fighting bad guys, and trying to understand the new world that I had been placed in. When I wasn't required to interact with me team, it still felt strange calling them that, I had chose to lock myself in my room. It wasn't the best way to live according to Starfire that would always find a way to say "friend" when she was talking to me.

They just could not understand that I had lived by myself for eight teen years and therefore I had no idea how to be human. I wanted desperately to belong to their inter circle, and maybe if I had let myself I would be welcome. As chance had it, I felt like the person that everyone talk to because it was the nice thing to do, but as soon as they left the group, the group would forget that they had ever been there in the first place.

Then out of the blue, Robin said that the guys were going fishing, to which Beast Boy gave a look that said "I can't believe that I am going alone with this." Cyborg was in one of those hats with all the hooks and other fishing stuff in it, plus a pair of green overalls. I took everything in me not to laugh. (On the in side I was rolling on the floor laughing my butt off. He looked like a clown.) I had never seen him in any type of cloths before?

"Um, Cyborg, aren't you going to rust laugh if you get in the water snigger? I mean after all 80 of you is metal." I ask. As the words came out, I pictured him being carried in on a rhino Beast Boy with Robin walking behind him making sure that the rusted Cyborg did not fall off, I lost it then, I had to hold on to the couch in order NOT to fall on the floor from laughing.

"Oh sure laugh at the guy that is a walking tin can, that is cool. It's not like I have ha….Wait! Your laughing, you're really laughing. In the six weeks that you have been here I don't think you have ever laughed. I was beginning to think you didn't know how!" Cyborg started talking to himself, which made me laugh even harder.

"What Cy? I'm in good mood. I am always like this before, well before my birthday." I mentioned then cleared my throat. "Have fun guys." Turning to Raven, "Um, you know that thing that we talked about that day I moved in? Would you mind teaching me?"

"But friend (see what I mean, jezz) I was hoping the three of us could watch the movies and eat the candy cotton and the buttered popped corn." Star said in the back of the room forgotten for a moment, whoops. "What self we watch to grow our friendship, shall it be the chick flick, the romance, the horror, or the documentary?"

What was she talking about? My mind started to spin as Star said all of this, but Raven stepped in and said. "Slow down Starfire, we might want to show her what a television and popcorn are before we let her watch it. From the look on her face, I would say that she doesn't even no what any of this stuff is. Remember, as lived in a zoo her whole life. Let's just started by going through the basics." Turning to me she pointed to the TV, which was their back window, the remote. Then she showed me the popcorn, I jumped when it started to pop. Finally Raven pushed a button on the wall that made four floor-to-ceiling sized shelves pop out of the wall.

"Please may I choose the movie?" Star piped in again after being forgotten yet again. It was strange how when Raven and I were doing anything thing from eating to training together how everyone else just seem to disappear.

In her normal cynical way, Raven said something under her breathe about how it would be a horror. My mind went straight to men chasing women with chainsaws, people getting their skin peeled from their bones while they were still alive, young children being forced to watch as their mothers were violated and their father's murdered. For some reason Raven and I both shivered at the same time, though I thought she was big on horror.

_**Hi, reader, this is Raven. Let me make something clear. When I said that Starfire would choose something "horror" I meant some cheesy chick flick, like the **_**Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants **_**or **_**The Notebook. **_**Something where the guy gets the girl, even though the girl is so much better them him, or the other way around. A movie that has cheerleaders, kissing, and every other word is "like duh". twitch, twitch And now back to the story. **_

After Star had spent about a half hour looking through all the movies, she chooses some movie called the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. _**Told you. **_The girls were to fake, like four girls could ever be _that_ close. Half way through the movie, when Lena kissed that Greece guy, I looked at Raven who looked like she was going to throw up. After Bridget had sex with Eric, we did gag, and then laughed at we both had the same reaction, then turned red because we both had the same reaction. We both looked at Star in disbelief when she started crying because Baylie died.

Raven chose the next movie, man the guys were taking a long time. She chose an old classic true horror film called the Shinning. I was sitting on the couch next to her. The movie turned out to be too much for Star so she ending up leaving. I screamed when the Johnny found out that the hot girl in the tub turned out to be a rotting corpse. During the course of the movie, I had scooted closer to Raven, not knowing what I was doing.

Suddenly when the black friend was coming in so heroically and then died the moment he walked in to the hotel, I hid behind Raven's right shoulder. I felt like a little kid, but my embarrassment was soon dissolved when I started to smell her. She smelled of spice, but it was so sweet. It was like a black rose, sweet but trying to protect its reputation of being a dark thing. I loved it.

"Um, its over, you don't have to hide anymore." Raven noted with a hint of tension in her voice. Could it be that I some how effected her the same way she effected me? Surly not, I saw the way she looked at me. She was a friend, but only because she had to be. I backed away, apologized and kept my eyes on the screen for the rest of the movie, though I jumped at the famous "HERE'S JOHNNY!!" part.

After the movie ended, I like the ending with Johnny freezing to death; I went to the training room. I was a fool to think that one night would change anything. I was lost in thought while dodging fire missiles, ray guns, and cut outs. I ran the obstacle course. Then I did it all over again in tiger form. This caused me to be even feather lost in thought. With out notice, Cyborg jumped in front of me yelling "Here's Cyborg!"

My reaction was caused by a mixture of being forced out of my train of thought and the fact that I had just watched a movie were jumping at people meant that that person would die. So I jump on Cyborg with my teeth beard about to bite down when two things happened at once. Raven pulled me off of him with her powers, throwing me to the rock wall that was near the course, and me realizing that I was about to take a chunk out of my best friends face.

I quickly transformed to human so I could explain, but when I saw that there would be no understanding, I transformed back and ran way. Jumping in the river I swam back to the main land and clasped on the shore line. I switched back to my human self because I would be less noticeable that way.

After I threw up and cleaned up, I looked back at the tower. I could never go back I found my self with out a home again. Picking myself up, I thought about my options, running or dying. Either way I would be alone, which was the way of the life of a tiger. I decided I was too much of a chicken to kill my self, so I was left with running. My feet went on autopilot. I so found my self at the last place, make that the second last place, that I want to be. In front of me was the hospital that I had been born. It had been shut down the day after I was born because of the new hospital in the center of town.

In a sick way, the hospital had been made into a memorial for my parents because the helped build both of them or something like that. In the greeting hall was two statues that showed my father and mother, both happy. I fell at their feet and started to cry. "If only it would have been me that day. Mom, I wish you were here. Dad, you should have known that doing 80 in the rain was a bad idea. But I guess it is my fault. If I had waited a day or two, maybe you both would still be alive."

"There, there Sara. Don't blame your self for their death. You could not control the events of that day; after all you were just being born. I am curious, what would they think, knowing that their little daughter was everything that had hoped for…and more." A voice said hiding in the shadows. "After all they wanted to what would happen if you infuse an animals DNA into an unborn child."

"How do know all of this? And what do you want with me? The Titans aren't here, so if you came looking for a fight, Slade, you are going to be satisfied with me." I whispered.

"Silly girl, I did not come to fight. No I came to take what is mine. After all, I was the one who came up with the idea. Did you know that they never actually found your fathers body? I wonder why that is! Let me tell you, I never died. It's funny how many times I have come close though, the car wreak, Terra, Trigon. And now daddy's here to protect his little girl from the big bad Titans. Come with me and we can do anything."

"LIER! My dad died and you are alive. I will never join you. I may be running from the Titans, but I will never fight them, I would die first."

"You foolish child! Fine, have your wish. I will kill you, destroying all my years of research. You don't frighten me with those teeth I have fought the devil, you will be like fighting a rag doll." Slade said as coolly as he had begun. I was on all fours ready to lunge, aiming for his heart if he had one.

The battle was long and none of my training had really prepared me for it. I felt sure, however, that if the Teen Titans had been here, they would be impressed. I fought with most of my ribs broken because he punched and kicked my chest right of the get go. At the end, my vision was blurred, my paws were bleeding, and my tail was broken in three places. I was panting hard, though it hurt, and couldn't move.

The hard stone floor felt good. The place I had landed told me two things; Slade was not my father because the inscription said the statues were the coffins of my parents, and that because I was being held in my mom's stone arms that my time had come. It looked like I would be doing option number one, dieing.

Slade was standing over me with his arms above his head about to deliver the killing blow when the door opened, letting in five snow white doves. "Don't move. Let her go Slade. You want a fight, well here we are Titans go." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

Ending note: yes I know it was a lame ending, oh well. It made its point though. I did consider about making them ravens, but ravens are a sign of death, doves a sign of hope.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Slade was standing over me with his arms above his head about to deliver the killing blow when the door opened, letting in five snow white doves. "Don't move. Let her go Slade. You want a fight, well here we are. Titans go!" That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

For about a second I woke up finding my self being held in the arms of a white robed woman. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was crying In my cloudiness of not understand what was going on, I asked the hooded figure, "Are you my mom? Does that mean I'm dead? At least I am with you. Mommy, so you don't have to cry. I'm a bit tired, do you mind if I take a nap?"

Smiling at me she told me to sleep with a voice that of an angle. She sounded torn though; it was like she was happy I was able to talk, but sad for some reason. When I wake up, I would have to ask her about it.

"Cyborg, please tell me she's going to be ok. Come on Misty, wake up. You have to make it." I said while hugging Misty. She looked like a mirror that would break at the slightest touch. Why had I let her run? I should have chased after her, but instead I stayed to explain that we had spent all afternoon watching scary movies.

Starfire helped me defend Misty. It turned out that Robin understood and Cyborg felt that it was his fault since he knew how mentally and emotionally unstable she was. Robin wanted to move quickly to try to find her before something bad happened. If he was worried about her doing something or something hurting her, I could not tell. Beast Boy was running all over the island in different animals forms trying to find her sent. I knew he wouldn't find anything because I had taught Misty to cover her tracks. I tried sensing her, but I had also taught her to suppress her mind, causing it to be impossible to find. Finally Starfire said that she might still have her located with her.

After Cyborg got the sand out of his circuits, we all went inside to try to find her locator signal. It only took two minuets, when we found her at the old hospital. I opened a link so we could here what was going on. At first all we could hear was her crying, the Slade came on talking some crap about being her father, and coming to collect what is his. I almost wanted to yell "You sick creep, she's mine.", but that wouldn't do any good. Without warning, my senses became for acute, and I knew I was become what I became when my emotions took over all at once, White Raven.

The other Titans gasped at me and then froze when the fight stopped. I could feel my eyes glow. "I know you all hate traveling like this, but it is the fasted way." I said as I teleported my friends to the hospital hoping we weren't too late.

When we arrived at the building, I froze. Suddenly a vision came to me stronger then any other before. It was the past; a very pregnant woman was lying in a normal looking hospital smiling to the nurse. The nurse said something about how it was funny that the new mother was giving birth the last day that the hospital would be open. Then the nurse thanked her for helping build the new hospital.

"You're welcome Stephanie, its time for the last shot", the lady on the bed said.

While putting a strange looking liquid in the mother's IV, Stephanie asked, "April, what are you going to name the baby."

Sara's mother laughed "Sara, after her grandmother on her dad's side. I thought for sure that Dan would be here by now."

At that moment, the doctor came in "April, I don't know how to say this, but Dane just came in on a stretcher. He was going 80 in the rain and his car flipped over. It doesn't look good. I have to get back to him."

April started screaming in pain, because of the news and the fact that her water had just broke. Five minuets Sara was born, April was dead, and Dan was in surgery. Ten minuets after that, his time of death was called.

I suddenly understood all the anger that I felt in Misty, and I knew that with out meaning to, she came here to die. Robin looked at me like he knew what I saw too, really all of them did.

"Yeah Ray, we all saw it too. We had no idea." Cyborg said in his big brother voice. I should have known that he would pick up on my feelings for Misty. He and Robin could read me like an open book sometimes.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, when Robin and I said in unison "You say anything out of line, I will kill you." He wisely shut his mouth.

"Friends, the fighting has stopped. I hope that our friend was victorious. Shell we go in to congratulate her?" However, Starfire could not hide the doubt in her voice.

I slammed the door open with my mind, waking up five white rats with wings that fled inside. We all walked inside. I was in the front, Robin to my right, Cyborg to his, and Starfire to my left, Beast Boy to hers. The first thing I saw was the ruble though I couldn't tell what was because of age and what happened because of the fight. Then I heard Starfire gasp.

I had always thought that anything girly was the worst horror in the world, but seeing Slade standing over Misty with a lead pipe over his head about to strike, I realized that losing Misty was so much worst then a toe painting cheerleader talking about her date would ever be. Rage consumed me.

"My, my Robin. What do we have here? It looks as though your team is mad about something, especially Raven. We would want that temper to get out of control, now would we Raven?" Slade mocked. "After all, Sara was the one who came looking for me. She was the one who said she wanted to, oh how did she put it, die. I only gave her what she wanted."

At this, my friends backed away as I took care of Slade. He tried his best to get a hit on me, but I was too angry to. He didn't stand a chance. I almost felt sorry for him. "Who's the fool now Slade. I am either going to kill you or send you to the darkest part of hell that you can never craw or bargain you way out." I snarled at him. Robin had to take over when Cyborg said something about having to get Misty out of here and back to the tower before she bleeds to death.

When I was carrying her out she woke up for a moment. She smiled at me and asked "Are you my mom? Does that mean I'm dead? At least I am with you. Mommy, so you don't have to cry. I'm a bit tired, do you mind if I take a nap?" But I couldn't hold the tears. She was going in to shock which meant we didn't have a lot of time. I smiled at her trying not to show how scared I was and told her to sleep.

Back at the tower, I placed her on the bed in the infirmary. Robin ran in and Cyborg was started cleaning and sowing her up. After he was done with that, he set Misty up with an ugly set of over the head oxygen tubes. She had this mixture of peace and pain on her face. I wished I could do some thing, but all I could do was ask Cyborg if she was going to be ok.

When he just looked at me, I went up to the roof, not worrying or wanting to be slowed by doors are walls. On the giant T, the world looked so small. The sun was just falling below the sea. I tired to meditate, but each time I closed my eyes, all I could see was Misty bleeding in my arms. At that thought, I noticed that my robe was bloody, but I really didn't care.

I started crying when I felt Robin coming up behind me. "Can I sit down with you? I love watching the sun set, it's peaceful." He said, trying to cheer me up.

"It also means the end of something, wither it be something good or bad. I just hope it doesn't mean the end …" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Ray, I think she is going to be ok. After Cyborg cleaned her up, she didn't look that bad. On the out side she just has some minor, one major, cuts and scratches. But I have never seen anything so strange on the inside. I know you don't want to hear it, but you need to if what he all this is true is in fact true. On the inside over half of her bones are broken, but none of them hit any organs. Like I said, I have never seen anything like it. I am going back down to check on her, I think you should come. BB doesn't like it, but he is not allowed to come in the infirmary." That did make me feel better. Robin got up and sighed. "Raven, she needs you. It might be hard to stand it, but some times you have to do things you don't like when you love someone. Just a thought. Robin was just going down the stairs to go into the tower when I called after him to hold up.  
Thank you for reading and MarHeavenAngel for being my beta…please review…flamers will be burned!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I spent every waking moment sitting by Misty's side waiting for her to wake up. Cyborg came in about four times a day to check her vitals, Robin would bring me new books to read, and Starfire would bring food, and all three would stay and chat. It was nice to have their support. I had learned that the reason Beast Boy was not allowed to come was that he was ticked that Misty had run away after attacking Cyborg, and was allowed to come back, even though Terra did the same thing. If that #() animal came in ten feet of her while she was recovering, or ever caused her problems, I will turn him in to a green punching bag for my worst powers.

Four days after she was brought in, Misty's cuts were starting to look better, and since she never moved, most of her bones were healing. Cyborg was worried though because she had not woken up yet. He also said that since she was in REM that he thought, she at least dreaming meaning that she didn't have too much damage. I hoped she was having good dreams.

She seemed to prove me wrong when she screamed and started to cry. Cyborg upped her morphine, but it did help. I let myself go in to her mind, though I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to see what was going on in there.

**The dream was disturbing, even for me, and was in black and white. As far as I could see were stone statues of people, animals, and thinks that weren't real. I felt a pull on my robe and looked down. At my feet was a little girl that looked like she was about four.**

"**Lady, can you help me? I'm lost and don't know how to get home. That's right, I don't have a home. Mommy and daddy died the day I died sniff and my home got destroyed by people who say they are my friends** **but they don't like me. I made a mistake and hurt one of them and they told me to get out." She said holding back tears.**

"**You can come home with me sweetie. I have toys, books, and green dog. My family will take you in. Oh and if you want, I can teach you how to read." I said trying to get this scared young girl to trust me. Holding my hand out, I waited for her to take hold of it, but she just turned and ran away. **

**I carefully followed her, walking instead of running. I paused when I saw where she was leading me, back to the hospital. The past started to unfold in front of me, all of her memories, her pain, and her loneness. I blushed as her thoughts showed what she felt for me. **

**Then before the fight, when she was thinking about what had happened to Cyborg, I started to realize we has a team had hurt her. In her mind, we had driven her away, almost alienating her. My emotions almost got the better of me when I saw the part where she would rather die then come back home.**

**Then everything that Slade had said to her, all the lies about being her father, being the one who wanted her to be a freak, came to view, I could feel my anger rising. I watched the fight, no longer being part of the movie, but being a spectator. During the whole battle she was thinking that she was going to lose and die, and she was happy about it. Right as Slade was about to take the final blow, before we got there to save her, her thought was simple, yet hurtful, "Ha. Is it ironic that I am going to die in my mothers arms? Well at least I won't be in Raven's way anymore. I won't be in any ones way. "**

I couldn't stand it anymore, and with out thinking, I let my anger towards the events of the day become too much. The window next to me shattered as my rage filled me. Robin and Cyborg were by my side in a second. I knew they were worried about me, but I just want to be left alone. I told them I just had a bad dream, but they both knew me well enough to know that wasn't it, but they also knew not to push it.

I needed to move. I didn't want to, but it felt like my butt was glued to the chair, and I hadn't meditated in awhile. Cyborg agreed to watch Misty in case she woke up, and I went to my new favorite alone spot, the hospital. I don't know why, but it had a certain charm to it. The guys must have cleaned the place up, because there was no longer blood every where.

Focusing was easier with out the monitors beeping at you. I started my trance. Just as was falling in to a deep meditation, my communicator went off. "Raven, she is awake, but she's not doing very well. Misty needs you back at the tower. GET THE KNIFE AWAY FROM HER. Um, yeah come back soon" Robin warned.

Not ready to face her, I flew back to the tower. When I got to the tower Misty was tied to the bed trying to get free. If it wasn't such bad thing, it would be funny. As I got closer, she started to cry. I looked at Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and none of them could tell me what was going on.

After what seemed like for ever of nightmares, I woke up to learn that I was in the biggest of all nightmares. I was back in Titans Tower tied down by medical equipment. Nothing could have prepared me for that. How did I get back? And why was I tied down? I had so many questions, but I knew that they would never be answered, now that I was awake, they were going to put me in jail for attacking Cyborg.

The monitor on the side of the bed started going crazy, reacting to the sudden jump in my heart rate. My own heart betrayed me. I unhooked as much as I could when Cyborg and Robin came running in to the room, what ever room this was. Robin pulled out his communicator and was calling Raven. Did they distrust me so much as to ask for that witches help? I quickly looked for something to end the source of mistrust, and all I found was a knife that I assumed was used to save me from what Slade did.

Cyborg then grabbed me before I could do any harm, probably thinking I was going to fight him. He gave me a shot in the left arm, acutely apologizing as he did. Resisting became harder had drugs took effect. I heard Robin say something about me just having woken up or something like that. With a sigh of surrender, I fell back to sleep.

About two hours later, judging by the setting of the sun, I woke up again. At first I could remember were I was. I was reminded when Starfire shouted in my left ear, "Oh joyous news! She is recovered and is well. Let us celebrate by eating…" I turned out after that.

"Ok. I am awake, but I have not recovered. I seemed to have forgotten who I am. I know that I did something bad and ran away. However, I don't know much else." I lied, hoping for more time the only family I have ever known.

"Cut it out, Mist, we know you remember. I have the best equipment; they would tell me if you really did forget." Cyborg understandably rained on my parade.

"Fine, just send me to jail and end this, after all, I bet you all want me out." I said. Though I tried to hide it, my voice betrayed me and showed that I wanted that I wanted to stay with them.

Robin came forward with a look of pain, yet with a hint of understanding, like he was pained to see me like this. "Misty, you not going to jail, we understand what happened. To be honest, we all are just happy you are safe. Slade did a number to you."

"Is we the whole team, you three, or just you? Where is Beast Boy and… never mind? Just wondering, how did you find me? I left my communicator in my room because I was only going to be train on the beach. I can hear the alarm, you know, tiger ears and all." I pointed to my half changed ears to prove my point. The three Titans that were in the room looked at me with amazement, no knowing I do partial transformation. "What, Raven taught me how to do partial transformations in case you needed a certain gift." As the AC switch on, my ears twitched from being tickled, making them laugh.

Raven came running into the room, looking like her mother was in this bed, not one of her team mates. "I heard noise, is everything ok? What is …?" She stopped in mid-sentence seeing me awake. Before she turned to leave, I could have sworn I saw her mouth curve up for a second as if she was smiling to herself, which made me smile because she was happy to see I was ok. SCORE!!

"To answer your question, Raven seems to have a special connection with you. I have never seen her sense anyone from that far away before. And we are ALL glad you are back. Next time you have a problem, please just talk to one of us about." Robin said in his normal fatherly way.

"Yeah, I should have known better to sneak up on like that. After all, and don't take this that wrong way, but you are emotionally unstable. Kind of like some one else we all know and love. It seems like one of us here might love her more." Cyborg teased, and then screamed like a little baby when I growled at him.

An hour later, we were all six setting on the couch. Then the alarm went off. Robin rushed to the computer. With out looking up he gave the battle cry. I looked at them running out, and then saw Robin come back in, "Um didn't you hear me? That meant you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/n: I do not own Spiral; it's just a really good movie for being an independent film. Kind of spoiled the movie, but I find most people have never heard of it, so doesn't matter.

Chapter 9

When we got to the crime scene, huge rocks were being thrown across the sky. We formed a new formation. In the front was Robin and Cyborg to his right. To Cyborg's right was Raven and Beast Boy. To Robin's left was Starfire then me. The five original Titans stopped in there tracks when they saw what was happening and said together "Terra!" followed by Beast Boy's painful "no".

"That's right losers, I'm back. You don't look happy to see me. That hurts. Oh but wait, you seem to have a new sucker to play with. And what does she do? What ever it is, I doubt that it's going to stop me. You see I have been training, and since I was once part of the team, I know every one's weakness." The short blonde girl with the rock powers carried on and on. Then finally Robin told us to go.

After random fighting, I had Terra pined to the ground. She struggled for a while and the when Raven came running over to us; Terra gave me an evil smile. Before I knew what happened, I was on my back looking in to the eyes of a trader. She looked at Raven like she was checking to see that Raven was watching, and then kissed me. I quickly pushed her off, but the act caused a side of my friend that I had never seen before to come bubbling forth.

Instead of her normal white glowing eyes when she was casting her spells, Raven had four red eyes had appeared. Dark shadow tentacles came rolling out from beneath her, making her look like the queen of nightmares. "Get off her if you have even the smallest wish of self preservation." She said with a dark, raspy echo. I suddenly understood what happened, Raven snapped and her dark side came to the surface. It was cool and terrifying at the same time.

"Ha! So it's true, you have gotten soft and fallen in love, and with a dumb blonde. That's rich. To bad she's worthless in a fight. I heard that Slade almost killed her once. Pathetic, worthless, and ugly." Terra smirked sounding so proud.

"Hey, who calling ugly? And if I am so pathetic, then why is there a bite mark on your upper arm that matches my mouth? I will have to give you worthless, I let you kiss me. Cyborg is never going to let me live that down." To prove my point Cy started laughing so hard he fell to the ground. "At least I know what side I am on. I mean how many times have you changed sides? And only a jerk would play with some ones emotions like you did. You think you are so clever, and then maybe you could tell me how you got so distracted by a worthless person like me. Look behind you." I pointed to the shadows behind me.

The look on Terra's face was priceless. Robin and Cy were at her six, Star was at her three o'clock and BB was at her six o'clock. Raven was supposes to have my back, but she was no where in sight, so I transformed, having fought the whole battle in my human form, and beard my teeth to show how pathetic I really was. Needless to say, she surrendered and we put her in jail. My first win over.

At this point Raven still had not shown up, so Robin sent Star to the Tower to see if she was there, which she was not. Then Robin tried to call her, but her communicator was turned off, which in turn meant that we couldn't track her either. Robin said that she properly needed some alone time and she would come home when she was ready. I wasn't so sure, I mean she did look pretty upset with what Terra said, though I didn't understand what she meant…or I didn't want to.

Everyone seem to know that there was something going on with us, but it wasn't what they thought, I liked her, but she could even stand to have me near. Well whatever, I wasn't going to dwell to much on a subject that I could not change. Plus I knew the truth, what did it matter if the others, the world for that matter did not believe me when I said that it was not what they thought. GRRRRR! I just went up to my room and tried to read a book, though most of the words were too hard; according to Raven, I was reading at a fifth grade level. She also said that I was a quick learner.

The next day, Raven came home but didn't want to talk about where she had been the whole night. Right as I was about to enter the living room, Star stopped me and asked if I wanted to go to the "mall of shopping" as she calls it. Having nothing better to, I said yes. We went to all the stores in the mall, the really girly ones with pink upside down cupcake looking dresses, to stores that just had books. Star was afraid of going in to Goth-r-us, but she went in anyways saying she was going to find something to cheer up Raven. When we were done, it was about one o'clock in the afternoon.

We ate lunch at the local pizza joint, and then randomly Star said she would like to take me to a movie so I could see the "big screen" which was the same size as the TV at the tower. I didn't say anything about it though because Star was having so much fun. She let me pick the movie and for her sake, I picked some movie about a girl who was a model for some crazy painter. You could never tell if the painter was really killing the girls that he was painting or if it was all in his head like is boss/best friend said. I think the movie was called Spiral or something like that.

Finally Star let us go home. The tower was completely dark and no one was in sight, beside Star who was floating besides me. That dove me nuts sometimes, I mean she has two good legs, why not just walk, why show off? I felt like she was herding me to the living room, but I couldn't figure out why. When we arrived in the main part of the tower, I noticed that it was to quite for being the center of the tower.

I walked through the door only to get attacked but colored pieces of paper. From random areas of the room, the Titans popped up yelling "SURPRICE!" I am fairly certain that BB fell out of the ceiling. See the cake on the table, I quickly turned on my heels and ran. Before the door shut I heard BB say "Great, another girl that hates her birthday."

I went to the beach to sulk. I totally forgot that today was my birthday, but who could blame me? After all Slade tried to kill me, I was in a comatose state for almost a week, and then what happened yesterday.

After an hour of crying I went back to the tower and looked for Robin and Cyborg. They were both in the weight room, lifting weights. "Um, Robin?" I asked, slightly embarrassed for running away like I did, "I was wondering if I could go to my parent's monument. And I was hoping Cy would take me. I always go on my birthday, and I need a ride."

Robin and Cy both stopped to look at me, and then turn to each other. Cyborg nodded a little and they both turned back to me. Robin spoke for both of them. "Sure Mist, you know what, why don't we all go, it would be nice to meet your parents on more normal terms. And by the way, I may be the team leader, but I am not a general, you don't have to ask permission to do what you want. You can come and go as you please."

We drove in silence. I curled up in the roof of the car because it seated five and with the random addition of me and Cyborg hadn't had time yet to add a seat. When we got to the hospital I hopped off, and morphed back to human. I entered first, being the one who wanted to this. This was the first time I had been here with my friends, and it felt odd to have people watch me grieve over my parent's statutes. There were flowers at my mom's feet. I smiled thinking of Fran, the old lady that told me that this place was here and owner of the orphanage.

"I found some really good friends mom, so you don't have to worry anymore. They think I am odd, but they are too, so we are even. I like with five heroes, ironic I know, but there are two girls, and three boys, but they are good boys so don't worry. One of them is green and he can turn into any animal that he wants to, even if that animal is instinct. His name is Beast Boy. Cyborg is half human and half robot. He's the best foot ball player ever. Robin, the leader, is cool. He doesn't have any powers, but he's really smart like dad was.

"Starfire is an alien. She use to be in line for the throne on that planet, but she wanted to live here. Raven, well she's complicated. She's teaching me how to read, so I will have to come up one day to read you something. She is also totally wicked! So how is Heaven treating you? Does cloud hopping ever get old. No, I didn't think so. Well, I can't keep my friends waiting. Bye mom, love you dad. See you next year. No don't cry, I am with good people." I said, trying not to cry myself. I turned back to the Titans, smiled, and told Robin I would run back. I liked running in my tiger form, it was the only time that I could have to my self.

Later that night back at the tower Star talked me into having the party. I got presents, really presents. Star had made some meat pie; Robin had baked a twelve layer cake. That cake was HUGE! BB wanted to play "pin the eye on Slade" where we had to be blind folded and try to find the place were Slade's right eye goes. It was fun. Around one the next morning, we all decided that it was time to go to bed. I looked over at Raven, and my state of happiness dissolved when I saw that she looked as though a cloud was hanging over her head. I wanted to talk to her, but all I could to think of was the last time we were alone and she shoved me off. Then seeing that she saw me looking I ran after Cyborg to talk to him about something.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

KNOCK, KNOCK Jezz, who would be knocking at my door at this time at night. I got out of bed and go to the hoping it was BB so I wouldn't feel bad about yelling. I opened the door and just started to complain "What the hell are you thinking, waking me up. What the hell's your f…oh Raven, um, it's you." I could feel my face getting hot, and by the downward glance of her eyes to some random place on the ground, I could tell that I hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry. For some reason I thought is was, never mind. How can I help you?"

Clears throat "Can I come in, we need to talk." Raven said while walking in to my room. When she got to my bed, she set down and started to talk giving me no choice but to listen. I set on the leaf bed just waiting for her to start. "Like I said, we need to talk. The others seem to think that something is going on between us. I don't think they understand just how much a like we are. Both our parents are dead, we both feel like it's our fault, though my father got what he deserved.

"What I am trying to say, is in away we are connected. I am messing this up. Mist, you are the best girl friend that I have. You understand me. You…I…Mist, I love you. I want to love you, but I am afraid that I am going to hurt you. My powers are controlled by my emotions, and love is one of the strongest emotions there is. If I show that I love you, I can't know how it's going to affect my powers. I'm sorry. I can tell that I am hurting you, but you and I can't happen. We can be friends, but nothing more. Please for my sake, don't try to cause us to become more." She said, clearly in pain.

However, I couldn't let her stop with that so I responded "You think I like you, please, that is sick. You are one of my best friends, but I see you as nothing more. I guess you don't have to pretend that there is nothing between because there's not. I never even considered something like that there could be. I like spending time with you because like you said we understand what each other has gone through. It makes things so much worst that you try to avoid me, because our teams seems to think that there is something going on, so if you want to help me, stop thinking about your self and realize that all I want is your friendship. That way we both can be happy. Now please, I am very tried, just leave." I had to turn away from her so she couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

The only think I got was "Fine, if that is how it has to be." And she was gone. Robin stepped in to my room because I apparently left the door open. "How much did you hear? And do you think, is there anyway, that I can fix this. She just made me so, angry. Like using her powers is a good enough reason not to give love a shot. Robin I quit. We can't be a good enough team with two members so angry at each other. So I am going away maybe I can find another zoo and live the rest of my life as a tiger. No one would be the wiser."

"Request dined. You can't run from your problems. Raven will cool off, and I was going to talk to her anyway. You are right about you two fighting, so this is going to end. If you two are best friends like you said, then forgiveness will come. Just understand that it may not be easy." Robin said just as the alarm went off. When we got to the distress site, Slade and Terra were standing in front of Jinx, Center Block, Mambo Jumbo, and other villains.

"Crap, this is going to be a tough one." I said under my breath. I transformed waiting for Robins call.

Something inside of me felt weird when I transformed, and before anything could happen, from some where deep inside of me, a roar rose up. It bounced off the walls of the city. Fog came in off the ocean behind us and engulfed the city. Every one on both sides looked shocked and scared. Then suddenly, as if answering my calling roars were sounding all around us. It was cool and scary and the same time. In all the ally ways, figures started to appear in the fog. Suddenly I got another feeling, I let out another ear splitting cry. And twenty or thirty wild cats answered.

I transformed for about half a second and told Robin to give the order. He did at the same time that I transformed again and gave my command. In the mist of the battle, some one yelled. I turned to see what it was; Raven was being attacked by one of the lions. All over the other Titans were busy fighting one of the minions that Slade had brought with him. I ran towards the lion trying to give him commands in my mind, telling him to back off.

I jumped and tackled him to the ground. Knowing that Raven could read minds, I yelled as load as I could to fall back, but she was knocked out. Looking in the lions eyes I screamed something that I could not understand and attacked. I fell on him with my fangs bearded and my claws ready for contact. I was partly aware that behind me the battle had stopped and that both sides were watching us.

He caught me by the left shoulder and bit down hard. I could tell that this was going to be a fight for the death. He then threw me to the ground. I stood and then saw that he was again heading for Raven. She was awake but she was too afraid to use her powers. I jumped at him again. This time teeth meet neck and I bit down and tore left, taking half of his neck with me. His arm still above his head in striking position, he fell dead beneath me. I turned to look at the mob in the street who remembered that they were supposed to be fighting.

I ran over to Raven, transforming while I went. I could still taste the skin and blood and felt the blood running down my chin. She had bite and scratch marks on half of her body. Her skin was covered in blood. I picked her up to take her to the care and she gave me the strangest look, like it surprised her that I was trying to help. Then I tried to give her a look that said, I love you, you idiot. She smiled and raised her hand to block a rock from hitting my head.

"How sweet, the two love birds are protecting each other. It makes me want to throw up. Terra told me how Raven had gone soft; I didn't think it was possible. And it is quite a shame that you lived, Misty was it. Now I have yet another thorn in my side. Just another worthless Titan that thinks she is better then everyone else." Slade said in his normal egotistical swag.

"I am getting really tired of people calling me worthless. If I really was so worthless then why do my friends risk there lives for me? Why did Raven try to save me back when we first met? Why did the Titans take me in their wings after they found I had no place to go? How could I be worthless if they went psycho when they found out that you almost killed me? People don't stay by worthless peoples bedsides while they are ill! They don't have birthday parties, go to the mall with, or go to worthless peoples parent's grave sights. If I am so fucking worthless, why do you want to kill me so much?" I ask, truly pissed off.

I hadn't realized that all the cats had surrounded me and Slade. Every one of them were in attack position. A couple of them looked like they were already figuring out were Slade's weakest point was. I could almost hear them, giving battle cries. I had never seen anyone so scared before, but Slade had this look on his face like he knew there was no way he was going to get out of this.

With out thinking, I transformed posed for the attack. I knew the big cats around us would wait till I made the first strike. I felt fire my brain and my vision was get blurred, I had a feeling that my wild side was in control, and I was just along for the bloody ride.

Out of nowhere, one of Robin's boomerangs dug in to the earth in front of me. I could feel every bone in my body tense. There was no why I was going to stop, which was what Robin was telling me to do.

I dug my claws in the ground feeling the soil brake apart at the demand of my claws. Slade's shacking caused a very satisfying vibration to flow through the ground. Time seemed to stop at that second. I could tell that the Titans were all running towards me, the villains were being taken to jail, we won. Raven was still lying on the ground watching me. Slade was standing looking for some hope of survival. I could also tell that my cat followers were just as tense as I was.

Three things happened at once. I attacked, followed by my cat friends, Slade through one of gas mask bombs making him invisible, and Raven teleported above me and was trying to catch me by the tail. Knowing that Slade had gotten away, I side stepped which cause Raven to land on the ground with a load thud. The cats started to run back to where ever they came from, knowing it was over.

"What the hell are you doing? Slade is getting away." I yelled at the Titans, who looked worried. We were so close to being ride of Slade, but Robin and Raven diverted my mind, if I had just stayed focused, Slade might have been no more.

"We are heroes, Misty. Even if we don't like it, we give our enemy's a chance to defend themselves. If you don't, you are no better than the people we are fighting. Don't worry, we will get him next time, and trust me, there will be a next time. On another note, that was really cool, how did you call all those Big Cats?" Robin asked like a student would a teacher.

"Those weren't real cats, Robin. They were spirit animals. From what I could tell, they were all the different emotions a person has. I know that someone intoned to their soul could call spirit animals, that is what I do some times when you see the big raven over my head. So many in one time, however is unheard of. Misty could call them because she was mad at Slade, me, and her self." Raven enlightened us, then she went on explain that it was a very hard thing to do, and I might feel some side effects soon.

Since the battle was over and we didn't feel like talking about what had happened, we went to the pizza parlor. When we got back, Cyborg and BB went to play there racing game, Star and Robin went to do something. That left me and Raven to stare at the wall of the entrance hall.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Ok, Raven's personality is getting changed a bit. I hate when people change well defined characters, but I couldn't figure out how to avoid it, so sorry if you are a die hard fan.

Chapter 11

Pissed at the fucking world, I brushed past Raven who looked as though she had a million thinks on her mind at once and didn't know how to say any of them. Right before I reached the elevator, I felt her come up behind me. I didn't want to tell her this, but I was so not in the mood to talk to her, or anyone else really. She put her hand on my shoulder, just as the door opened. In true two year old behavior, I shoved her off and walked in. Not getting the hit, she followed.

I tried not to look at her, but when she finally said something, I had to look. "What's wrong? Anger gets us nowhere. You did…" She started, in her way trying to make me feel better.

"Oh will you just shut up! How can you stand there, after being up and close to my performance, and say that I did nothing wrong? I almost made Slade into tiger chow, which wouldn't be that bad. One of my spirit tigers almost killed you, and if those things really are a part me, what does that say. You were right. We can't have any type of relationship. I don't care what Robin says…why am I even talking to you?"

I stepped out of the elevator had started heading to my room, when Raven appeared in front of me. "Don't shut me out, not now. You need some one to talk to, and since I have been there, talk to me." Raven said almost yelling.

"If you want in my mind so bad, why don't you enter it? I know you can just invade any mind you want. I mean you did it with Robin, why act as though you care so much and just take what you want?" I phrased the question as two meaning statement, but was too mad to realize just how much of a jerk I was being. "Besides, weren't you the one who didn't want to be friends?" I demanded, taking the fight a step to far. As I saw the tears fill Raven's dark purple eyes, the rest of the Titans were gathering to see what was going on.

"Friend Misty, please stop this mean talk. I do not wish to hear anymore of this. You are friends." Star said in her normal, non-human way.

"If you don't want to hear us fight…GO TO ANOTHER ROOM!" I yelled.

"Yo, lay off she is just trying to help. What's your problem any?" Cy said almost hiding behind Robin who looked about as scared as Cy sounded.

"Just…leave…me…alone!" I said turning back to my room. Raven, still looking hurt, moved to the side. The floor must have the best movie in the world playing because she could not take her eyes off of it.

I set in my room for awhile thinking about how I could "repair" things; the only think I could think about was Slade. If he and Terra wanted me so bad, then they were going to get me. I summoned one of my evil spirit monsters and sent it to them, knowing they would understand the message. Waiting till everyone was a sleep, I ran off to the zoo, the final battle ground, to face my fate.

Slade had brought only Terra, and they were standing in the same stance, looking like Terra had on Slade's control suit again. Both tensed as I walked out of the shadows, still being wiry of me after our last fight. Terra stepped forward, hands glowing, and I knew she was going to attack.

"Wait, before we do this, and trust me, we will, I have to know some things. What is your fascination with me, and why did you lie to me and tell me that you are my father? What was your reason behind telling me that you made me like this, a freak that can turn in to a tiger?" I asked, almost begging Slade to explain that was not meant for me to understand.

"You really want to know? I really am your father, and I really did make you. Have you or the Titans ever wondered why I wear this suit? My body was so badly damaged have the wreck that my lab technician had to make this thing in order for me to live. At first I was so angry, but then I learned how good it feels to be bad, and how much stronger the suit makes me. My fascination with you is simply a scientist collecting data on experiment gone so very well. I must say, I was amazed to see how strong you are, with having such a weak mother. She couldn't even live through child birth. Oh and since I am filling in all the gaps, let me clue you in to something else rather important. Fran, your first friend, is my technician." Slade explained like he was telling Robin his newest plan.

"So you got away with it. Now I take it that the experiment is done, you have your finding, and you have found me in order to finish me, clean up your mess. Well go ahead, who's going to stop you?" I said, giving way to the battle.

"Very well, Terra, will you do the honors?" Slade said, disappearing in the fog. In his place, ten spirit tigers appeared with teeth bared and claw ready. Terra was saying something taunting, but I could not understand over the growling and my alarm badge started to go off. Oh joy, the Titans are going to see two ex-Titans fight each other to the death.

I lunged to her, aiming for her face, but she back up and hurled a huge boulder at me. I jumped to the right avoiding the thing by a few centimeters. Every once in a while a tiger would break rank and I would have to order him back in to the circle that they had formed around us. With her powers and my agility, we were more then matched. Suddenly my badge went off letting me know that the fight had been reported and that the Titans were going to be here any second.

Out of the battle sounds, a strange psychotic laugh tore through, sending chills down my spine. Judging by the looks I was being, the sound came from me. My mind seem to fly to a different time, because what I was thinking was so strange given the fact that I was in the middle of a fight. I was thinking how fitting the Titans were going to be here, because this battle was going to end in one of two ways. Terra was going to die, or I was. There was no way around that fact. Slade was just here to watch the show, but this was going to go down in history. "The death match of the two ex-titans that left for almost the same reason," the history books would say.

"One had a lover that would always care, and the other had a friend that was too scared to share her emotions. The Titans came in the zoo to see the two former Titans fighting to the death. Robin tried to jump in the middle only to be thwarted by one of Misty's Spirit Tigers… blah blah blah."

Making sure that my back was turned to the Titans, I focused on Terra's weakest point, which made it self known like a sore thumb. Every timed she attack, she took about two seconds to recover, and if I could time it just right, if I could strike in that very small window, this dumb fight would be over in a sneeze. Then I could focus on my true enemy, Slade.

Terra again threw a two ton bolder at me, and I jumped out of the way, and quickly visualized the window and struck right across her chest. She fell back with a bone wrenching thud, and then I did the hit and explain what it was for act. You know the one.

*Smack* "That was for calling me worthless." *Smack* "That was for breaking Beast Boys heart." *Smack* "That was for siding with my father. *Smack* "And that one was just because I felt like it." I said felling my upper lip curl. I jumped back to my area of the make shift ring and waited for her counter attack. She didn't move, so I knew that I had won. Terra lifted her head trying to summon some amount of strength, when I sighed and said, "Just go, Terra. I don't have a coral with you. However, if I ever see your face again, you will become my human chew toy, got it?"

She got up, with the help of Beast Boy of all people, and limped to the exit. I couldn't hear much out side the ring of my focus which was on Slade at the moment, but I think Robin said something about me letting it go, that this wasn't worth it.

And I heard Slade's voice clearly in responds, "Silly Robin, my daughter doesn't care about the risk, or rather it's worth it or not. Right now I doubt she care much about anything; funny how disappointment and self wallow can do that to a person. You should know how that is 'Red X'."

"Um, Slade, I'm not sorry for being rude, but you were fighting me, not the Titans. Shut up about how you think I feel and be the man you want every one to think you are, dad. I mean after all you clearly have the advantage with the suit, and your mind. All I am is a worthless girl with some fancy spirit trick that I can barely control. Let's just get this party started shell we?" I said, learning how to taunt from the best.

To my amusement, my little speech worked and Slade jumped down from his vantage point, crushing the ground as he landed. As he always did, Slade cracked his neck before getting ready to strike. Again as it was this morning, I could feel every vibration that he made in the earth with my pads. I dug my claws into the ground, waiting for the first blow, which didn't take long to come. I could tell that he had cracked my left shoulder, but that wasn't going to stop me.

After looking quite smug that I hadn't even tried to block him, I ordered the tigers on his flank to come closer, making the circle shrink. Every time he attack, they closed making the circle smaller and smaller till there were only a few wiry feet between us. He looked behind his right shoulder to see if one of the tigers were going to attack him, or just play this dance, and that's when I took my move. I jumped in the air and somersaulted on my way down turning from a tiger to human. I put my right foot below me and tucked my left leg in to me.

He looked up at me and knew it was over. My foot connected with his neck and snapped in two. The sound of bone braking echoed through the empty zoo causing some crows to fly out of their nest screaming. When had the battle become a death wish, to a live risking event? When did I change my mind about losing to wanting to win so bad that I would kill? It was when I heard Raven scream my name, causing the crows, more like ravens, with the four red eyes to fly over me in to the trees to watch in fright. Raven had become my Dark Savor and I knew that we were going to be a very different kind of "just friends".

After being yelled at by the team for running away, getting into a fight with the worst villain ever with out back up, and for killing him (which I wasn't really yelled at for that one), we all went back to the tower to celebrate. When the clock stroke four, Robin told us all to get some sleep because we all needed it, though with Slade gone, I really didn't know who would try to destroy the city now, but what ever. As I headed for the door, Raven called after me and told me to meet her in her room later, because she didn't want us to sleep while still mad at each other. It was funny seeing three mouths hit the floor, because Raven never lets anyone in to her room.

A/N Yeah! Aw this was a strange but fun chapter to write. To the last chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N The last chapter :*( Well I just want to thank you for reading. And once again, I would like to thank MarHeavenAngel for being my very supportive beta.

Chapter 12

Raven's room was just as strange as she was. Dark purple blinds were covering the windows, restricting all sun light from entering the room. Every inch of the walls were covered with bookcases that held book, scroll, candles, potions, and other wicken things. By one bookcase there stood a statue that looked like it should be in a theater not someone's room.

On a table in the middle of the floor there was a tray holding incense, and I knew where the smell that I loved so much came from. I felt like asking her about it, but didn't want to be rude. I did however notice that my legs were shaking again, was it nerves or did the incense hold some kind of power over me. I came to the conclusion that it was a little of both.

Raven was sitting on her bed, which the frame had a hood over it that looked like Raven's. She was humming or something, but the movie was back on the floor because she didn't look up at me. I stoop by the table waiting for her to say something, knowing this was hard on both of us.

After a while I finally said, "Raven, I.. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, yelling at you, pushing you away. I guess I was just trying to protect my self, which didn't work that well did it? I was just so made when you said you didn't want to be more then friends, I lost my mind. And after what happened with the movie, I thought you didn't like me at all, not even as a friend. I shouldn't have said what I did about your mind reading powers, I know you wouldn't do it unless it was life or death." I went on and on, saying all the stuff I did as though it was being played on Raven's headboard.

In the middle of my ranting, Raven looked up at me with her purple eyes and ran to me. She threw her arms around me and held on for dear life. I hugged her back and soon we were both holding each other while silently crying. She was through before me and started to comfort me. She patted me on the back and whispered my name. I looked up at her, and she bent down to kiss me.

I quickly turned away, remembering her concern with her powers, but she gently held my chin and told me it was ok. When our lips met, I held back, making sure it really was ok, but before long, I couldn't take it any more and both of us were melting in to each other. Through the purple curtain, I could see the night sky being bathed in white and black. Raven and I both looked up when we heard a giant roar and caw above the tower. We turned to each other and smiled. It was going to be no use trying to hide it now; the whole city knew we were deeply in love.

"Raven, could you teach me to meditate? I think it might help me control my emotions better. Thought I am not sure I want to control this one." I smiled.

"In the morning Mist, we both need rest. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Raven asked in a playful matter.

"No, I'm good. Besides, we would be walking each other to each others rooms all night." I said walking to the door. I stopped and laughed to my self causing Raven to raise her eye brow at me. "I guess in a strange way, we are like the chick flicks that we made so much fun at. I just we are one that last happy ever after."

The morning, Raven and I walk to breakfast together. The other three Titans were already in the living room talking about something. They all stopped and looked at us like we were the strangest think in the world. Raven fixed her self some herbal tea, and I made pancakes. When I set down next to Cy, Robin started there conversation all over again.

"So Mist, Ray, what do you think that was last night. The whole city is talking about it." Robin said still looking shocked at our happiness.

"Why Robin what ever do you mean. After Raven finished talking to me last night, I went bed and slept like a rock. Robin handed me a news paper clipping to show us what he meant. Above the tower were to figures, one a white tiger and the other a black raven. The two spirit creatures' tails were interlocked, and they both seemed to be screaming, but happy. So our spirits were just as confused about their emotions as we were.

Not wanting to talk about last night, I turned to Starfire. She was over the shock and now looked as though she was in great pain. Oh yeah, I blew up in her face. She got up to put away her plate and I followed. The table behind us was silent, making this even more difficult.

"Um, Star, about last night. I am so sorry; I was totally out of line, and well I would understand if you don't forgive me, just know that I am sorry."

When I finished, she jumped at me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "All is well friend! I am overjoyed that you will be staying with us. And that you and Raven had made up also fills my heart with happiness." She said.

"Starfire, I can't feel my…well anything. Please let go." I gasped. Collecting my self I returned to the table. Everyone was so happy, I asked "I know this is strange for me to ask, but can we go play football, or something. I really don't feel like staying in all day."

"All right, Mist chose your players because you are going down. Sweet we have even teams now." Cyborg said while planning some game plan in his head. Starfire flew after his laughing, and Beast Boy and I in our animal forms raced each other to the park.

(This is in third person view)

After the rest of his team left Robin turned to Raven who was still sipping at her tea. "You want to tell me what you two did last night? Or am I going to have to guess? Forgive me for asking this, but after Terra, I think it's a valid question. How do you know that we can trust her, she has run away at least twice, and I just don't know if it's a good idea having two animals on the team."

"Robin, I would tell you if anything was going to happen. I tried telling you about Terra but you didn't want to listen. Misty is going to be ok, she just needs us to trust her, and to guide her. She has done one thing that Terra never did when it came to her emotions and lack of control of her powers. Misty has asked for help. She might not be the most refined fighter, but she turned to us for help, not evil. Please give her a chance, for me." Raven said, remembering all of the betrayal and pain from so long ago. She considered her self the most betrayed by Terra's actions, well right after Beast Boy.

When they arrived at the park, Misty had picked BB and Cyborg picked Starfire for there teams. As Cyborg saw Robin and Raven come to the filed, he looked over at Misty and called Raven for his second player, which left Robin with Misty and BB.

"Nice going Cy, you split up all the couples, I mean you should have picked Robin then he would be with his girlfriend, and Raven and Misty would be together." Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs. He was then hit in the head with the foot ball that Misty threw. BB turned to Misty only to see her looking to the sky humming.

"LALA, well lets get this party." Misty said going to her position on the field trying not to laugh at her new green friend.

The six Titans played all day, and then went for pizza. During there dinner, Gizmo and Jinx showed up looking for a fight. The Titans we glad to give it to them, unknowing that they were being watched for some one they are all thought was dead.

(In some dark cave somewhere hidden)

"See master, Misty is getting stronger as the days go by. Raven is no longer as grim as she once was. How is your plan going to work now that so much has changed?" A voice in the darkness cried.

"Be still. All is going well I think. Raven is so caught up with this Misty character, she doesn't even see the warning signs, but she will soon enough. Raven was not meant to be happy. Besides, we have the element of surprise." A deep voice considered from the showdown of the dark.

On the magic viewing windows, the Titans were talking to some guy that popped up randomly. He wanted to know what the two lights above the tower last night. Four of the Titans didn't know and the two who did were to busy being bothered by the questions. Robin finally shooed the guy away and wanted to get back to the game. Robin, Cy, Star, and BB went back to the tower, Misty and Raven went to the book store.

Everything seemed so peaceful and the voice hated it. He hated that the world was still living, after all he spent a million years waiting for his daughter to help his destroy it. Trigon also loathed that he was reduced to hiding in a cave in the darkest park of the universe waiting for his strength to return. His next plan was going to work, and he was going to use his daughter's girlfriend to help him.

Terra, her retreat, found her master, and told him everything. After all, it was Trigon that gave Terra her life back, and reminded her of her true nature. Curse the Titans for turning her against Slade. But now that she had found Trigon, she was going to get revenge on the Titans and everyone else who ever turned her back on her.

Oh, she knew that Trigon would never keep his word, and she was going to be destroyed with the world, but at least she would help destroy her enemies. She would not just stand on the side lines. She turned to the magic mirrors and remembered everything that they had done to her. Raven was going to be the first to pay, but Trigon demanded that he be the one to do it. However, he did say that he would wait until Misty was destroyed because making Raven watch that would be the best revenge for him.

In his mind he could see Raven scream as Terra killed Misty. Yes Titans, laugh now, for soon your time will come. Misty you will be mine, because like names on doors, love can be ripped apart.

Ending note: It's done, I finished a story. I am working on a second part entitled The Devil's Daughter May Cry. But it wont be out for a while. Well I hope you enjoyed the Dark Savior. Thanks for reading.


End file.
